Mi pequeña fiera
by slipknot390
Summary: kagome es una chica con caracter y fuerza de voluntad pero nunca se habia topado con inuyasha taisho. soy pesima para describirlo pero leeanlo si tienen tiempo n n
1. Chapter 1

nota: Yo invente a todos estos personajes la historia de inuyasha es mía, TT buuuuuaaaaa

nota: Yo invente a todos estos personajes la historia de inuyasha es mía, TT buuuuuaaaaa!! No, no es cierto, pero me gustaría que lo fueran, bueno no importa los tomare prestados ojala les guste mi historia

Inglaterra año 1465, nos situamos, en un pequeño y humilde pueblo. Cerca de las colinas, era un pueblo olvidado por todos rara vez pasaba gente por ahí mayormente eran forasteros o comerciantes que tenían que hacer largos viajes. Pese a que eran tiempos duros en aquel lugar todos eran buenas personas a pesar de su situación. Ahí el clima podía hacerte sufrir el mayor de los infiernos, sobre todo durante la noche, donde los fuertes vientos descargaban toda su fuerza, así que las personas diariamente tenían que ir a recolectar leña para sus hogares.

Era sumamente pacifico y mas aun por que se encontraba en medio de la nada se podría decir. Las personas Vivian del cultivo y de la ganadería, no les interesaba gran cosa de lo que pasara fuera de ahí. De hecho se enteraron de que enrique IV era el rey de Inglaterra gracias a los hombres que salían del pueblo a vender su ganado

Justo en medio del poblado había una casa bastante humilde tenia una pequeña puerta de madera, que se encontraba se centrada a la casa como si estuviese pensada para darle la simetría, algunas partes se encontraban mohosas y carcomidas por las terminas también tenia algunos rayones expandidos por toda la superficie de la puerta. Las paredes eran de piedra al igual que el techo, justo enfrente había una ventana que se encontraba cerrada por dos pequeñas puertas de madera los lados tenia unas flores rojas y amarillas acomodadas a casi perfecta distancia una de la otra.

en ella habitaba una joven, pese a su posición de campesina ella era sumamente hermosa a pesar de las viejas vestimentas que ella usaba, contaba con una larga melena color azabache que le llegaba justo debajo de la cintura, unos enorme y expresivos ojos color chocolate que brillaban intensamente, una finísima y pequeña boca color cereza que tenia una perfecta forma, unas largas y blancas piernas torneadas para tentar a los mismísimos dioses, no tenia un pecho demasiado grande pero nadie pudiese decir que lo tenia pequeño, una pequeña cintura que no era muy marcada debido al vestido que usaba, pero tampoco podía ocultar del todo las profundad de sus curvas

Ella era kagome higurashi, era una joven demasiado sencilla en lo que respecta a emociones, tenía una disciplina estrictamente católica, infundada por su madre. Su padre cuando se entero de que su madre estaba embarazada la golpeo profundamente para que esta perdiera al bebe pero en vista de que eso no sucedió simplemente se fue. Pero a kagome no le molesto mucho eso debido a que pensaba a que su madre su hermano sota y ella estaban mejor sin el. Además quien diablos necesita a los hombres!! Se creen absolutamente superiores, piensan que son mas listos mas fuertes y con mayor autoridad. Eso es lo que siempre había odiado desde pequeña, por eso ella siempre que se ponía a cortar leña o a recoger el agua del pozo llevaba a sota con ella y siempre le repetía que cuando tuviese una esposa que no la tratara como una retrazada, a pesar de que en ese tiempo las mujeres tenían un tres propósitos: complacer al marido, hacer los quehaceres y procrear. Esa era toda su función!!. Pero ella no seria así.

madre i.e. a cortar leña!!

llevarais a sota con vos?

Por supuesto, el me ayudara, es demasiado para una sola persona, además el solo se la pasa jugando con buyo no le dolerá ayudar un poco a su hermana

kagome, vos sabéis que es solo un niño

kagome soltó un largo y sonoro suspiro

os comprendo madre, en verdad, pero sabéis que sota esta bastante grandecito y además no pensáis en consentirlo toda la vida ¿solo por ser hombre verdad?

ooh! por la virgen Maria kagome!! solo a ti se te ocurre semejante cosa. Señor, _vos sabéis que os he educado igual a los dos toda la vida_

_kagome soltó una larga carcajada, sabia que cada vez que su madre mencionaba a la virgen, era por que se reprimía un fuerte impulso de decir una palabrota _

_estoy jugando con vos, vale pues decirle a la comadreja que os salvaste solo por hoy pero mañana no se escapara de ayudarme_

_kagome coloco la vieja y oxidada hacha sobre su hombro y comenzó a caminar, en dirección al bosque, ella le encantaba siempre cortar leña cerca del rió era un lugar pacifico y tranquilo, y en algunas ocasiones había visto algunos ciervos ir a beber agua._

_una vez que llego se remango las mangas del vestido tomo el hacha con ambas manos y comenzó a golpear al árbol en la base, le tomo algunas horas reunir toda la leña que necesitaba y una vez que termino estaba sumamente sudada, algunas pequeñas gotas de sudor caían por su cuello hasta perderse en el interior de su vestido. se limpio la frente con el dorso de la mano y se sentó un momento en el suelo. dios si que se había fatigado. si esa pequeña rata hubiese venido habría acabado más pronto._

_kagome se quedo contemplando un rato las tranquilas aguas del rió, se veían sumamente tentada a meterse a aquellas aguas pero, no podía tomar tan riesgo ¿y si alguien venia? de repente giro la cabeza en ambas direcciones (derecha e izquierda) y el lugar se veía sumamente desolado, bueno quizás pudiese solo meterse un momento para quitarse el sudor y saldría de ahí rápidamente._

_comenzó a quitarse las prendas de ropa que llevaba puestas y las coloco encima de la pila de leña que ya había cortado. se sumergió de poco a poco puesto que las aguas estaban sumamente heladas, pero no le apetecía la idea de ir al pozo que se encuentra subiendo la colina que queda al otro lado del pueblo solo para bañarse. _

_una vez que su cuerpo se adapto a la temperatura del agua ella comenzó a sumergirse por aquellas aguas, la verdad es que era un paisaje bastante tranquilo fue una buena idea venir sola después de todo. Si hubiese venido sota no la habría dejado disfrutar estos momentos de paz. pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el crujido de una rama_

_¿QUIEN ANDA AHÍ?!_

_Grito kagome rápidamente salio del agua y tomo su vestido con la intención de ponérselo pero nuevamente se escucho aquel crujido _

_Quien quiera que sea voz, le sugiero que se marche!!_

_Dijo chillando kagome, por un momento tuvo el impulso de echarse a correr pero descarto esa idea, no le apetecía estar como dios la trajo al mundo por todo el bosque._

_Pero y si era un ladrón!! O algún forastero que no dudaría en abusar de ella!! No!! Lo mejor era quedarse y pelear!! pero para ello necesitaba soltar aquel vestido que utilizaba solo para tapar la parte de enfrente de su desnudo cuerpo. pero bueno era eso o permanecer quieta como un conejo asustado hasta que aquella cosa se marchase._

_Soltó el vestido y tomo el hacha temerosa con ambas manos se acerco despacio hacia unos arbustos de donde ella sospechaba provino el ruido, se acerco lentamente, incluso en bosque en ese momento parecía mas silencioso, suavemente retiro una de la rama de aquel arbusto, su corazón iba a mil por hora y de echo ella podía escucharlo, rápidamente dio un paso al frente alzo el hacha arriba de su cabeza dispuesta a enterrarla en lo que sea que hubiese ahí pero rápidamente se detuvo. Era un pequeño conejo que al verla brincar rápidamente salio corriendo con toda la fuerza que le permitían sus patas. kagome igual se dio un enorme susto al verlo y casi estuvo apunto de matar a una indefensa criatura de una manera horrible. uuff!! Mínimo no había sido nada. Se permitió caer de rodillas sobre el pasto dándose unos momentos para recobrar el aire perdido por el susto que se acababa de llevar _

_vaya, vaya, vaya pero que ven mis ojos es una ninfa acaso?_

_Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, al girarse se encontró con una figura masculina, que la veía de manera burlona._

_kagome se fijo en los rasgos de aquel sujeto tenia melena plateada que era incluso mas larga que la de ella, unos profundos ojos color oro, era bastante alto y musculoso. No pudo evitar notar las perfectas facciones de su rostro, era casi como si el mismísimo dios se hubiese empeñado en crear las facciones más perfectas solo para el, tenia un porte sumamente autoritario que si diese alguna orden ni el mismísimo rey se atrevería a negarse. Tenía un traje sumamente elegante que se pegaba perfectamente a su cuerpo dando a la vista lo musculoso que era. Justo por encima de su cabeza dos pequeñas orejas en forma de perro sobresalían de aquella cabellera, kagome tuvo un increíble impulso de tocarlas y se reprendió a si misma por ese pensamiento._

_Kagome por un momento se perdió en los ojos de aquel hombre y pudo haberse quedado todo el día admirando aquel espécimen pero, le llamo la atención aquel hombre la miraba de arriba abajo una y otra vez fue entonces cuando kagome recobro la conciencia y recordó su estado de desnudez _

_SOIS UN PERVERTIDO!! DEJAD DE MIRARME SUCIO BASTRARDO!! _

_aquel hombre solo atino a soltar una leve carcajada _

vaya pero acaso no sabéis que así no debe de hablar una dama, además si yo soy un pervertido que seréis voz al pasearse desnuda por el bosque.

Dijo cruzándose de brazos, mientras el sonreía enseñando sus blancos dientes, ella le lanzo una mirada asesina con sus mejillas sumamente rojas y el seño fruncido.

seréis tan amable de girarse para os pueda vestirme

no le veo la necesidad mi lady, así como se encuentra se ve sumamente bien

Kagome tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire y contó hasta diez

os pido de la manera más amable que giréis vuestro miserable cuerpo antes de que use el hacha que tengo en mis manos en vuestras bolas!!

aquel hombre solo soltó una carcajada aun mas fuerte que la anterior vaya que aquella mujer si tenia carácter y sabia que si no hacia lo que ella decía sin ninguna duda lo dejaría sin herencia, así que se giro para que su cuerpo quedara del otro lado mientras que aquella pequeña fiera se bestia. Por sus orejas pudo saber exactamente cuando ella termino y decidió voltearse. Ella aun tenia esa mirada de odio hacia a el, mientras el en cambio la veía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

y decirme mi lady que hacéis en el bosque usted sola, sabe que es peligroso

tened razón mi lord hay muchos "PERVERTIDOS" que en este bosque, ¿no lo cree? no quisiera tener que toparme con uno

os comparto su deseo mi lady. Y dígame ¿cual es el nombre de vos?

si me lo permite mi nombre es algo que le suelo dar a las personas civilizadas cuyo pasatiempo no es espiar a las damas sin ropa

os ruego que me perdone mi lady, pero ninguna corte podría condenarme por deleitarme viendo vuestra hermosa figura, puesto que cualquier mortal habría hecho lo mismo en mi lugar

en ese caso, ¿yo soy la que le debe una disculpa vos?

no estaría mal mi lady pero no se moleste ya la he perdonado

En ese momento la cara de kagome adquirió un tono aun mas rojo, a causa del coraje de tratar con ese hombre tan arrogante y presuntuoso, mientras tanto aquel joven solo apretaba los labios en un desesperado intento por no soltar una sonora carcajada, hacer enojar a esa mujer le resultaba tan entrenado ver sus reacciones ver como inflaba levemente sus mejillas y estas se ponían de un color rojo, tenia un fuerte impulso de posar su mano en esa pequeña mejilla

no tengo tiempo para esto así que si os me lo permite debo regresar a mi casa

esperad!! todavía no me he presentado me llamo inuyasha taisho

oohh!! Gracias por la información, cuando vuelva a querer algún otro dato sin importancia os lo haré saber

Inuyasha abrió los ojos asombrado

¿vos no tiene idea de quien soy verdad?

no, y no tengo el más mínimo interés en averiguarlo, así que "inuyasha Taisho" me retiro, pero antes os quisiera regalar algo

kagome se acerco a el a pasos agigantados se coloco justo enfrente de el y se le quedo viendo a los ojos por algunos segundos mientras que inuyasha la miraba extrañado, por su actitud. "¿que es lo que iba a hacer esa mujer?" pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando recibió el fuerte impacto de un puño sobre su cara, que lo hizo que su rostro se girara hacia derecha. No podía creerlo era la primera vez que alguien se había atrevido a golpearlo y no solo eso si no que había sido una mujer!! la miro sumamente asombrado colocando la palma de su mano sobre su roja mejilla.

entonces la vio girarse sobre sus talones y marcharse. Inuyasha se quedo en estado de shock por unos segundos, pero rápidamente volvió en si no podía creerlo aquella mujer no sabia lo que acababa de hacer

gracias ojala les haya gustado y si no díganmelo para que ya no la escriba

Se despide su amiga Slipknot390


	2. Chapter 2

nota: Yo invente a todos estos personajes la historia de inuyasha es mía, TT buuuuuaaaaa

Se encontraba tomando el camino de regreso a su casa, ¿pero quien se creía ese pedante tonto y pervertido hombre?! Quizás se hubiese pasado un poco con el golpe que le acomodo en el rostro, pero simplemente no pudo aguantar aquella manera tan descarada de insinuársele. Pero se sintió un poco extraña cuando este le dijo su nombre, por alguna extraña razón se le hacia muy familiar

Bueno eso no importa ahora, pero de repente kagome se acordó de haber dejado la leña que acababa de cortar "DEMONIOS" fue lo primero que le vino a la mente. Todo por concentrar su atención en aquel muchacho. Pero repentinamente recordó que había sobrado un poco de leña de la vez pasada así que no creía que fuera tan necesario, y ya en casa le inventaría algo sobre su prolongada ausencia. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escucho un galope acercándose a ella giro la vista tratando de enfocarse hacia aquel sonido pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar ya que alguien el sujeto de la cintura, levantándola del suelo. kagome tardo un momento en darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando pataleo fuertemente tratando de liberarse del aprisionante brazo que la sostenía de la cintura

¿que demonios hace?! suélteme!!

estate quieta fierecilla, no querrás caerte, verdad?

¿a donde me lleva? ¿Qué es lo que quiere?! le aseguro que mi familia no tiene nada de valor para ofrecerle a vos por mi rescate, así que esta perdiendo su tiempo

en eso te equivocas fierecilla, si tienen algo de valor que darme, tu!

que…que pensáis hacer conmigo?

no comas ansias pequeña te aseguro que te gustara lo que tengo planeado para ti

dijo mostrando una sonrisa torcida, kagome se quedo sin aliento al ver como este mantenía una expresión pensante imaginando lo que iba a hacer con ella. dios mió!! ¿que había hecho? no debió haber tentado al diablo!! ahora este hombre quizás fuese a deshonrarla de la peor manera y luego quizás botarla en medio del bosque!!, pero de ninguna manera se dejaría tocar por ese desgraciado.

estáis muy equivocado si piensas en hacerme eso!! te lo cortaría con la primera cosa afilada que tuviera a la mano!! antes de que llegases a tocarme con vuestras sucias manos

pero aquel hombre en vez de molestarse simplemente se rió de manera divertida, vaya que la jovencita tenia carácter, cuando se enojaba tenia un fuego en los ojos que se le hacia lo mas apasionante que había visto en su vida.

vaya veo que no me habéis equivocado al llamarte fiera, pero podéis estar tranquila no tengo pensado deshonrarte por el momento, aunque he de admitir que es una sugerencia interesante

kagome soltó un suspiro de alivio al oír las palabras de aquel hombre aunque no por eso estaba mas tranquila, por lo menos no iban a abusar de ella

entonces ¿que pensaos hacer conmigo?

ya lo veraz

ambos atravesaron gran parte del bosque sin embargo casi al caer la noche, inuyasha se dio cuenta de que no podría estarla cargando más tiempo y además el caballo se encontraba cansado, lo mejor seria que acamparan esa noche.

la soltó de manera brusca y ella cayo sentada sobre el duro suelo, soltó un quejido de dolor y le lanzo una fría mirada a aquel hombre, este al verla así solo sonrió y se dedico a amarrar al caballo a un árbol

no me mires así preciosa, que créeme que aquel sentón que te haz dado no dolió ni la mitad de aquel golpe que me diste

tal vez yo no os hubiera golpeado si usted no me hubiese estado espiando!!

créame mi lady yo acepto la cachetada de una mujer si esta cree que la merezco mas sin embargo usted a usado su puño y sin meditar la fuerza con la que lanzo en golpe

la chica solo agacho un poco la mira si la verdad se le había pasado la mano, de hecho la mano le quedo muy adolorida después de eso, pero no se arrepentía de nada

y si pudiese le daría otro

inuyasha se permitió reír libremente al ver tal muestra de carácter

usted es una dama muy peculiar ¿lo sabia?

y vos sois un idiota arrogante ¿lo sabia? mas le vale que me deje ir, por si no lo habéis captado a la primera ya le dije que mi familia no posee riquezas!! por que no me suelta, y regresa a la madriguera de donde salio!!

vaya, vaya, tenéis vos una lengua afilada, he de suponer que su padre jamás le habéis dado una buena tunda, aunque considerando su belleza dudo que haya hombre vivo que se atreviese a hacer tal cosa

oooh!! debería sentirme alagada acaso? además para recibir la disciplina de un padre, el primer paso es tener un padre

kagome casi se mordió la lengua, por que diantres le había dicho eso!! maldita boca suya debía aprender a tenerla cerrada

decidme, ¿que ha sido de su padre?

no lo se y no me importa

inuyasha la vio y le coloco la palma de su mano sobre la mejilla de la joven

tenéis el espíritu de todo un caballero mi lady, fuerte orgulloso, inquebrantable

por primera vez en toda su vida kagome se había sentido…...¿vergüenza? cuando aquel hombre le dijo esas palabras sintió un nudo en el estomago, se había quedado sin aliento, normalmente ella hubiese dicho algún comentario sarcástico o un insulto pero……….no podía se quedo sin palabras

ya…..me dejara ir…

lo siento pequeña, pero de ahora en adelante me perteneces

¿QUE?! Se habéis vuelto loco!! Yo no pertenezco a nadie prometo no decirle a nadie lo que acaba de ocurrir!! Pero dejadme en libertad!!

mmmmh? hagamos esto pequeña si me das un beso dejare que regreses a casa

kagome se puso roja de la ira, "maldito, desgraciado, pervertido, tonto" pensaba un y otra vez, pero si la dejaba volver a su casa no tenía mas remedio

me da su palabra

juro por Jesucristo nuestro señor que os dejare libre

kagome se acerco tímida y sonrojada hasta aquel hombre, tenia que hacerlo, su madre debía estar muerta de la preocupación y ya no podía tenerla así mas tiempo. "valor kagome valor" se decía a ella misma, se acerco de poco a poco a los labios del hombre, ella permanecía apretando los ojos fuertemente, no quería ver la cara de ese bastardo mientras lo besaba. una vez que sus labios hicieron contacto kagome se quedo estática no hizo nada, ya que ella jamás había besado y no estaba muy segura de que hacer

inuyasha pudo identificar su falta de experiencia, y eso lo lleno de un gran gozo en sus adentros, le tomo la barbilla y profundizo aun mas el beso, kagome sintió cuando su boca era explorada por una insistente lengua ella tuvo la necesidad de empujarlo y alejarse, pero inuyasha ya la había agarrado por la cintura impidiéndole escapar, dio un pequeño suspiro al sentir como inuyasha la levantaba un poco y se inclino hacia delante, para profundizar el beso, ambos se quedaron así un rato hasta que por fin kagome necesitaba aire. y se separo de, el bruscamente, tenia las mejillas completamente rojas y unas pequeñas gotas perladas de sudor en su frente. dios mió!! de seguro iría al infierno por esto!

inuyasha la veía sonriente, lo había hecho bastante bien para jamás haber besado, escuchaba como ella tratababa de regular su respiración, el aroma de ella emanaba nerviosismo, le llenaba de un gran gozo saber que el había provocado eso en ella

y…ahora….ya…me puedo ir

no, lo creo pequeña

¿QUE?! pero si teníamos un trato!!

yo dije que os permitiría regresar a casa mas nunca habéis dicho cuando

pero me dio su palabra lo juro por nuestro señor!!

aah si respecto a eso, olvide mencionar que…….yo no creo en la existencia de dios

kagome se llevo las manos horrorizadas a la boca, ese hombre se iría al infierno, definitivamente ese hombre ya tenia reservado un lugar alado del mismísimo demonio

ES USTED UN DESGRACIADO Y UN MALDITO!! yo cumplí mi parte así que ahora me voy!!

dijo caminando hacia el bosque, sin tener idea de a donde ir ya que no sabía en que dirección estaba su casa, pero cualquier lugar era mejor que estar alado de ese hombre. pero inuyasha fue más rápido que ella y la sujeto bruscamente del brazo

suélteme!!

tú no vas a ninguna parte!! os he dicho que te quedas y así será!!

kagome trato de golpearlo con su brazo libre, pero el se le adelanto y lo sujeto, comenzó a revolverse tratando de que la soltara pero inuyasha la inmovilizo y con toda la gentileza que pudo la poso en el suelo. dios nunca antes en su vida había tenido ganas de llorar como ahora, pero no le daría esa satisfacción al ese canalla.

una vez que vio que ella se hubiera calmado se separo un poco de ella y poso su mano en la mejilla de esta y la acaricio suavemente, ignorando los intentos de ella por alejar su mano. vio en sus ojos una inmensa tristeza, ella quería hacerse la fuerte pero muy en el fondo aquella fierecilla era una dama pequeña y frágil esperando ser protegida. el estaba muy atento al rostro de su acompañante cuando su nariz capto algo, rápidamente se levanto, desenfundo su espada y se coloco justo enfrente de la joven para protegerla. ella lo miro perpleja y le pregunto

que pasa?

en un momento comenzaran a atacarnos

muchas gracias por apoyarme ojala les haya gustado

se despide su amiga Slipknot390


	3. Chapter 3

_Atacarnos ¿quienes?...

Pregunto kagome con un hilo de voz

_No lo sé pero estoy seguro de que lo averiguaremos

Entre los arbustos salió una manada de lobos color plata que se acercaban lentamente a ellos mostrando sus afilados dientes.

_fhe! Estáis muy equivocados si creen que pueden vencerme, pequeña quédate detrás de mi

_ Acaso estás loco? Te mataran

_lamentablemente para ti fierecilla no moriré, serán ellos quienes exhalen su último aliento esta noche

Inuyasha desenfundo su espada y comenzó a atacar a los lobos quienes al igual se abalanzaron sobre él, pero inuyasha tenía una increíble agilidad, luchaba con una gracia que kagome jamás había visto en su vida verdaderamente parecía un demonio. Inuyasha termino de atravesar el cráneo del último lobo dio una fuerte sacudida a su espada para quitar el exceso de sangre, pero inreiblemente el no tenía ni una sola gota en su ropa.

_que….que..Sois vos?...una clase de demonio

Dijo kagome temblando del miedo

_por supuesto que no mi señora, soy el mismísimo diablo

A kagome le recorrió un fuerte escalofrió por segunda vez en la noche, estaba muy asustada como demonios escaparía de este hombre que era sumamente peligroso

_bueno es tarde, lo mejor será que descanses ya que mañana os espera un largo viaje

_¿a donde me lleva?

_ a mis dominios claro, os espero que te comportes como se debe el resto del camino fierecilla, o me veré obligado a darte unos buenos azotes en ese esplendido trasero tuyo

Kagome lo miro sumamente indignada, demonio o no, no le daba el derecho a hablarle como si fuese una fulana

_pero es que acaso tenéis insectos en el cerebro ¿o qué? Yo no pienso ir a ningún lugar con ser tan desagradable como vos! Prefiero huir y servir de alimento a los lobos

_TU OS QUEDARAS AQUÍ! Y si piensas en huir te matare!

Dijo inuyasha en un tono de voz más autoritario esperando que con eso kagome se asustara y obedeciera pero lo que vio lo dejo perplejo. Kagome se acerco a él y lo tomo de la mano e hizo que desenfundara su espada y ella misma aplico presión contra su tráquea, provocando que una pequeña gota de sangre resbalara por su suave y terso cuello

_ANDA QUE ESPERAS! Cumplid vuestras amenazas y mátame!

Inuyasha se quedo quieto no sabía cómo reaccionar, el esperaba que ella simplemente temblara de miedo o se pusiera a llorar claro todo era con el simple objetivo de asustarla y que obedeciera, pero no sabía qué hacer en una situación como esta.

_acaso…¿vos no me tienes miedo? ¿Acaso quieres morir?

Pregunto inuyasha aun estupefacto

_si vuestro objetivo es matarme lo harás tarde o temprano, por eso, mejor acabar con esto.

Dijo kagome con un aire desafiante y altanero, cerro los ojos esperando lo inevitable, pero solo sintió una suave mano acariciando su mejilla. Abrió los ojos y vio a inuyasha viéndola con una mirada dulce y una suave sonrisa.

_creo que en todos mis años nunca encontré a alguien con tanto carácter como vos, tenéis una voluntad de hierro y un espíritu inquebrantable. Por eso os he decidido que vivirás conmigo de ahora en adelante, nunca volveréis a vuestro hogar

_pero que os habéis creído maldito cerdo!

_de ahora en adelante seréis mi esclava así que acostúmbrate

Antes de que pudiese protestar inuyasha la tomo de la cintura y la beso con pasión, kagome trato de empujarlo pero era inútil, e incluso sentía como el apretaba sus nalgas, muy bien si quería jugar ella podía jugar! Así que fuertemente le mordió el labio inferior a lo que inuyasha la soltó rápidamente y sintió como escapaba sangre de su herida

_uuppss! Lo lamento, no me habéis dado cuenta de que tenía tanta hambre

_esto será divertido

Pensó inuyasha mientras se limpiaba el exceso de sangre con un dedo.

Continuara….

Se despide su amiga Slipknot390


End file.
